Biscuit Anderson
Chapter 1 Appearances Biscuit first appears aboard the Spinker transport ship "The Black beak". He is seen inside his portable Kennel along with Seb Ked-Kuttya, Uri Qen, Delin Erion and Cato Kilie. Seb beats Biscuit in a video game causing Biscuit to exclaim that he alway's wins. He then asks Cato if he think's he can beat Seb, Cato replies with "Of Course". He watches on as Cato plays the hardest difficulty against Seb. After Cato quickly beat's Seb, Biscuit asks to play another match but is interrupted by the ship's Captain Who tells the squad to head to the hangar. He then exclaims that it's time to go. They wait in the hangar with the other part of their squad coming. Adalwine gives order's to the group even though he is too a cadet. Seb then tells Adalwine to back off with Adalwine getting angry. The ship then lands making Adalwine fall to the floor. A small Stabhoun walks up to the group. He states "I am Norky, I will take you to your hotel." Chapter 2 Appearances Once the group step's outside the ship, Biscuit notices giant walls surrounding the city. He asks Norky why there are wall's to which Norky states that outside the wall's of the planet are raging waves. He then hands a photo to Biscuit which depicts the city from an aerial view. Biscuit studies the picture and ask's what the 3 islands on the map are. Norky then goes on to explain about the planet. They eventually arrive at the hotel and Norky leaves to go to the embassy. Upon seeing the hotel the Cadet's get really excited, They head up to their room and prepare their kennel's. Later the group goes in search of the hotel food bar. Eventually after looking everywhere, Seb asks the receptionist where the food bar is. She says that they have to go across the road to the bar. Chapter 3 Appearances They head over to the restaurant and are greeted by the waiter "Fig". The group order's their food. Biscuit then asks the group what they think there last test will be. Adalwine think's that they would fight Waru's but Seb shatter's that idea by stating that they would die pretty quick if that happened. Uri then says how much she loves the Bitterballens to which Biscuit look's pleased and prepares to eat his own bitterballens. They then ask for some Rote Grutz's. Upon the arrival of the confection their mouths water. Chapter 4 Appearances The group wakes up out of their personnel Kennel's and head to the plaza across the road. They see a giant 6 storey shopping mall to which Biscuit is amazed. However Sabine and Uri State they've seen bigger. The group then notices a small shop that say's it sells Coco Berry Sauce. The group heads into the shop and order's some Coco Berry Juices. While they talk to the juice man "Sam" and his wife "Hatty" they discover that the best place to go is to Bubble Square. Chapter 5 Appearances The group then travels to Bubble Square, however when they arrive at Central Station Norky states that they have to head to the Embassy. Chapter 6 Appearances The Group then arrives at the embassy along with other squad's. They then listen to Commander Krucifien as he tells the squads what their final assignment will be. He then reads out what the different troop's want to be. He states that Biscuit want's to be a canoneer or a Trooper.